The invention relates to an assembly unit of the type composed of head and end members connected together via an intermediate member.
Such an assembly unit is disclosed in DE-OS No. 3,205,577. That pulication describes parts which can be assembled to form a femur prosthesis of any desired length and, when assembled, result in a relatively rigid, straight femur substitute. Their drawback is that disassembly, which may become necessary in the case of renewed surgery, is possible only with difficulty.
The drawback connected with the prior art prosthesis, that the individual parts are difficult to disassemble at a later date, produces difficulties particularly during renewed surgery and a change in the prosthesis necessitated in connection therewith. In such a case, it is desirable to be able to disassemble the parts of the prosthesis by simple manipulations so as to permit reassembly in a different manner, possibly with the use of different parts.